Big Time Rush:The magic journey(:
by IamPrincessHenderson
Summary: Follow the big time rush boys in their magic journey as they life will be a lot of drama and happiness.Please review!(: ¿please?
1. Chapter 1

In Logan's house.

Anthi pov.

''Mommmmmmmmmmm''I heard Mason scream very very loudly.

''Yes Mason?''i said takinh him to my lap.

''When my baby sister will come?''he asked with a smile on his face.I'm 7 months pregnant on my and Logan's third child who is a also have twins boys,Nathan and Mason.

''In 2 months''Logan said suddenly scaring us both.

''Daddy you scary me.''Mason said.

''I'm sorry little is your brother?''Logan asked.

''He's not feel very good today.''Mason said.

''Really?What he has?''I asked and he looked at me.

''He's tummy probably he is now slepping.''He said and got up of the bed.

''OK,i'm gonna make breakfast and you gonna check him.''Logan said,got up and dressed.I slowly got up from he bed and went to my sons room to find Nathan cry.

''Hey,baby what's wrong?''i asked him and sit on the bed beside him.

''My tummy hurts mommy.''He said and hugged me.

''Maybe you want to eat something.''i said to him and kissed his cheek.

''I don't know.''he said and got up.

''First stop please cry and second go is making breakfast.''i said and he gave me his hand to go together down.I took it and slowly we went downstairs.

''Hey buddy.''Logan smiled and ran to is more daddy's boy and Mason momma's boy.

''Hey daddy.''she said and kissed his cheek,''What are you making to eat?''he asked.

''Well i made cupcakes and bacon.''Logan said.

''Cupcakes?''Mason scream from the living where he was watching morning then he ran up to Logan and they felt backwards.I couldn't stop it but laugh with all my heart.

''Hey,what is so funny?''Logan asked while tickle the twins.

'' we eat now?''i asked pretending angry.

''My wife is hungry?''He asked jokingly.

''Yes and your baby too.''i said and grabbed my very pregnant then knelt infrond of me and kissed my belly and said:Hey baby girl,Daddy's are hungry?''Just then the baby kicked him and start shout like crazy.

''Boys come here.''he said to them.

''What happen daddy?''Mason asked.

''Your sister is moving.''then he takes thir hands and place it in my belly.''Can you fell it?''he asked the boys.

''Ohh is she?''they both asked.

''Yes your baby sister.''i told them and baby stopped and they groaned.''Now,lets it.''i said and Logan place the diches and the fod in the all sit down.

''Ohh babe i forgot to tell you.''Logan said.I gave him a confused look.''James invited us to their house for barbecue.''he said.''And Carlos and Kendall.''

''Oh will be there and Julio?''Nathan is Carlos son.

'' will.''Logan said to him.''Well you want to go?''he asked me.

''I will love it.''i smiled and kissed my lips.

' and daddy kiss.''Mason said to Nathan to laughed.

''Hey,and you will kiss girls in the lips.''Logan said proud to have sons.

''When?''Nathan is just like Logan, looked at me and i just give him'You are alone'look.

''When you grow up.''He said and saved his ass.

''Now boys if you eat go play in your room''I said and they in a split second had disappeared.

''They are like you. 'I said to Logan.

''Haha,it's my boys. 'he said with a smirk in his face. 'You want to help you with the dishes? 'he asked.

''No thank play with your boys. 'I said a little annoyed. It's not my fault, but hormones.

''Oh my baby is angry? 'he said and come behind me and kissed my neck,i moaned.

''Oh my god Logan.''i managed to say.

''What?''he asked and sucked my neck this time and i moaned louder.

''Sss,we don't want the boys to hear us.''he whispered in my ear.

''What do you mean?''i asked turned around to lokk him.

''What i mean?You don't want?''he asked.

''I don't want what?''i aksed again.

''You know me and you in the bed.''he said with a smirk in his face.

''Ohh.i don't know.''i said and turned to wash the come from behind me and i can't feel his erection pushing my waist.I couldn't take any was fucking 3 months when we found out that i'm pregnant and my hormones are very crazy.I bite my down lip and he turned me to look in his face.

''What you don't know?''he asked once again.

''I want it so badly bad but we have the boys in the other room.''i said and kissed his lips.

''Well we have to be fast and silent. 'he said. I couldn't believe in my ears.

''You really mean it? 'I questioned him.

''Look,i can't take it anymore. Always this fucking 7 months that i have to satisfies myself.I can't take it with you is something else.''He said and i feel so bad fo him.

''Ok,but we have to be very they start to play they don't stop.''i said to smiled and kissed my picked me up and led us in the room and locked the door.

''Now,you are all mine.''he said and started again to kissed my lips,then my neck,my put his hand on my sensitive area.

''Already wet for me baby?''he asked.I moaned.

''Logan please just get in me.''i begged he take off my panties,i wore night dress,and threw them.I started to pull down his pajamas with his then his dick popped and begged for Logan grabbed his dick and place it in my entrence.I let a moan.

''You are ok?''he asked.

''Yes,i forgot how it feels.''i smiled.

''It is ok for the baby?''he asked while he has his hand on my belly.

''Definately yes,Doctor said sex is good for move on we don't have time.''i explained started thrust in me slowly and a little kised me often while i moaned from not hear us the in 10 minutes we run our orgasm together.

''Oh my feels so good.''i said.

''Yes,i'm missed this and you.''he said and kissed sit up and dressed and get out of the room.I went to check the boys.

''Mom,Nathan dopn't give me my car.''Mason complained.

''Take it momma's boy.''Nathan said and gave Mason the suprised me.

''Nathan,what you just said?''i asked didn't look me.''Apologise to your brother and say sorry.''i said to him very angry.

''I'm sorry.''he smiled and showed his both are two minis of habebrown chocolate eyes,dark brown heirs,his lips and his only one that take it of me was the i love them.

In Carlos house.

Carlos pov.

''Tereza,Julio,please don't run in the house.''Alexa shout the kids.I was sitting on the sofa checking my twitter when Tereza come and sat beside me.

''What are you doing dad?''she asked me.

''Nothing,really importand.''i said her.

''Dad when are we going to uncle James house?''she again.

''In the afternoon.''i said.

''Oh,and will be there and Rozi?''she asked again.''and Christine?''

''Yea baby you want to do a video and tell dad's fans that we love them?''i asked her beacuse i don't have something to nodded and smiled.I take out me phone and start filming her.

''Hey guys.I just wan to say that i and addy we love you so so so much.''she said and gave kiss to the camera.

''And that is Tereza and Carlos who love Rushers.''i said and we both waved to the giggle and i posted the videoi and in minetes hundred Rushers check it.

''Carlos. when we're going to James?''Alexa asked.

''In the afternoon sweetie. 'I said to her.

''Well then I'm going to take a shower. Can you look the kids? 'she asked.

''Of course baby.' I said and she left.

Kendall's house.

Katelyn's pov.

'Daddy, daddy..''Rosa and Christi yelled from upstairs.

''Yesss.'' Kendall asked.

''Can you come to play we us?''Christi asked.

''Emm,what kind of play? 'he asked again.

''Princesses.'' Rosa answered.

''Ohh please Katelyn help me. 'He begged me. I rolled my eyes.

''Girls, daddy can't come because his back hurts. 'I said them. I heard sounds disappointment.

''Thank you. 'He said and kissed me.

''Your welcome. 'I said.''I'' go to prepare for the barbecue. 'I said and went to my bedroom.

James house.

James pov.

''The guys in any minute will come.''I said to Chloe.

''OK,the dinner is ready,i think.''She said and smiled.

''Daddy will the boys come?''Austin asked me.I take him in my lap.

''Yea will.''i said and he kissed my cheek.

''That's Rosa too?''he asked again and looked in my eyes.

''You have crush on her?''i questioned him and he blush.

''Ssss.''he said and pointed his finger in his mouth. The only I did was too replay with a then the door bell opened the was Kendall and Carlos.

''Hey guys.''i said.

''Hey James.''Carlos said and we all did a bro this.

''Is not hear Logan yet?''Kendall asked.

''No yes.''Katelyn kids went outside in the garden to play.

''Well how are you?''Chloe asked.

''The ,studio,songs.''Carlos asked.

''I don't asked you guys,I know.I asked the girls.''Chloe said to him and he rolled his girls went to the kitchen to talk.

''Well?''Kendall asked.

''What?''i said.

''Why you are invited us to come?''He asked.

'' you know what dai is Saturday?''i asked.

''Emm Saturday?''Carlos asked.

''Yes...but is the prank day.''i said with a smile.

''Oh yeaa.I forgot it.''Carlos said.

''We will play?''Kendall questioned.

''Why not?''Carlos asked and have a confused look.

''Because y/n is pregnant and Logan might not play.''Kendall said.

''Well,she maybe not play but Logan will.''I said.

''We'll see.''Kendall said.

''Kendall i thin Austin have crush to Rosa.''i said to looked me with shock.

''Really?''he asked.I nodded.

''Early in love.''Carlos said and we door bell rand for second opened.

''Hey guys.''Logan said while the twins run in our laps.

''Uncle James.''Mason said and kissed me.

''How are you Mason?''i asked me.

''Very well.''he said and he leave from my boys run outside with the other kids while the girls run from the kitchen.

''Ohh my god.''they scream like a smiled and hug them.

''How are you Anthi?''Katelyn asked.

''Pretty good.''Anthi said.

''Aww your tummy is very big.''Alexa said and Anthi giggle.

''Hey pretty.''Carlos said and she turned to hug is like sister to all of us and she is the is only 20.

''Get your hands out of my wife.''Logan joked.

'OK OK.''I smile.

~1 hour later.~

''James tell why you invited them.''Chloe looked at me.

''Well this Saturday is the prank day. 'I said.

''Yes we know it. 'Logan said.

''Do you want to play?''Carlos asked Logan. Logan looked at Anthi.

''Why are you looking at me?''She asked.

''Can i?''he asked.

''Are you idiot? Of course you can. 'she said and smiled.

''Nice. But we'll missing one person. We always come up with teams. 'Carlos said.

''Don't mind. My brother come tomorrow and he can take my place.''Anthi said.

''Then everything it's o.k.'I said.

~At the garden~

Still James pov.

We all are outside by the pool and we have a little and the boys and in the other side the girls.

''Well this year how will be the teams?''Carlos asked.

''That is the and Christi,Katelyn and Rosa,Carlos and Julio,Alexa and Tereza,Logan and Mason,Nathan and Jason,me and Austin,Chloe and Ciara.(Yes )

''Ohh,ok''Kendall then the boys come up.

''What is?''I said.

''I think this year should be boys vs. girls. What are you think?''Nathan asked.

''Yep,we think about it. It's pretty awesome. 'Austin said. We all looked each others.

''I think this is very good idea. 'Carlos said.

''Yep,it is. 'Logan said.

''Then we have to say it to the ladies there. 'I said. We explain to the girls and they agreed.

''OK''they all said in unison.

''Daddy, my idol fell in the pool. 'Christie said to Kendall.

''Mine too daddy.''Tereza add. Then the guys went near the pool and the kids push them we laughed.

''That is very funny. 'Katelyn said.

''Katelyn can you help me?''Kendall rolled her eyes and went to help him but she stopped all of sudden.

''What?''Kendall asked.

''Nuh,i know you want me to be in the poll too. 'She said and left him.

**Hey is the new are think?Is it good?Can i continue it?**

**Kisses,Henderlove.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Prank day~

3rd persons pov.

Everyone is in James house and prepares for the long day. They separated in 2 teams, girls vs boys. Except the little Christie who is with her father(XD).Also Anthi's brother, Jason .was there and Ciara too.

''Well the rules are: 1) If one of our team get out that doesn't mean we are out too.2)We don't use dangerous things for the kids,3)2 will be the winners.

''We know them. 'Logan said. James rolled his eyes. Anthi kissed Logan in the lips for good luck.

Anthi's pov.

It was 1 hour when the guys started the big day. I was sitting in the living room eating everything I found in front of me. I'm very very hungry lately. I was thinking when Katelyn and Rosa come in.

''What happen?''I asked.

''Nathan and your brother took us out. 'Katelyn answered me. I laughed.

''Aunt Anthi?''Rosa asked.

''Yes sweetheart?''I said her. She come and sat beside me in the couch.

''Can I hear the baby?''She asked and looked in my eyes.

''Of course darling. 'I told her and she crouched and leaned my tummy. Just then the baby kicked and she looked up at me and smiled.

''Aww, she kicked me. 'She said very happy. I smiled at her and kissed her little cheek.

The hours sped and almost everyone was out.

''Who took you out?''Kendall asked everyone who sat on the couch.

''James, Austin, Nathan and Jason. 'Logan answered him.

''Woww, they are very good. 'Chloe said. Just then James and Austin walked in.

''We win?''James asked us.

''Haha, you want. 'Jason said and walked in with Nathan next to him.

''We 4 left?''Austin asked.

''Yes, we 4.''Nathan answered him. They holding water pistols.

''No, no you'll go outside with the water pistols I don't want this things in my house. 'Chloe said and James rolled his eyes. Then we all went outside to watch who will win.

''Ok, the boys and we. 'Jason said to the other 3.

''Ok.'' they all shouted and started to run. The boys had disappeared and Jason with James were near the pool.

''Give up Jason. This year is mine. 'James said to him.

''Nuh,I will win for my sister. 'Jason said and everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes. Then the boys appeared from nowhere and went near the old men. Nathan push Jason and Austin his father in the pool.

''Yes!We win, we win. 'the boys screamed.

''With joy present the winners of pranks. Nathan and Austin. 'Kendall said and put the crowns in the head of the boys. They started to scream jumped. Just then Nathan run to me and Logan and jumped in our lap.

''Easy buddy. 'Logan said to him.

''Mommy, daddy i win. 'Nathan said.

''Bravo baby. 'I said to him and kissed him. Logan and him have high five.

''Well, we have to leave. 'Logan said.''Anthi have to relax and rest. 'he continued and placed his hand on my belly.

''Yes, we too.''Alexa said. We all leave while Mason sleep in Logan's lap and Nathan complain.

**I'm so sorry this is too short but i'm going holidays and i'm not gonna having internet for a while.**

**Tell me your opinion;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Αlexa-Carlos.

Alexa's pov.

A smell of food wake me up.I went downstairs and Carlos with the kids were making breakfast. I stood there and looked them. 'Mommy wake up.''Tereza shouted and run to my lap. 'We made you breakfast. 'she said and gave me a kiss.''Awwthank you sweetheart.''i said and stood up.'Well,good morning. 'Carlos said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.''Morning.''i responded. We sat on the table and ate.''Alexa i want to say that we'll have a small tour. 'He said and my eyes widen. 'For how long? 'I asked adraid.''For 2 months only and then we come back. Also you can come with us. 'he said.''The children?''Well I asked them if they want come and they said no so i call my mom and she can babysitting them. 'he told me.''Ok,i'll come but i will be the only girl? 'I questioned. 'I don't know, guys will talked with the girls then we'll know. 'he said. 'When we live?''In 3 days.

Kendall-Katelyn.

Kendall's pov.

''So you live in 3 days? 'she asked.''Yes,it's only for 2 months,sweet.''i said and kissed her.''Ok have fun. 'she said and smiled. 'You are not coming? 'I asked in surprise .'' No! Me and Chloe have enough to do in work and i can't i'll stay here. 'she said.''Ok then.I love you. 'I said and left. 'Me too. Where are you going?''she asked.''Me and the guys will have a little fun. Can't we? 'I asked and smiled. 'Sure.''

James-Chloe.

James pov.

''No,i can't live James.I have a lot for the work also i have Austin i can't live him alone.''she said while she washed the dishes.''But..''i tried to say but she cutted me off.''No and Katelyn are the directors of the company.I can't live.I want so much to come but is so simple.''she explained.'Well ok.I will live and you will stay .''i said and walked out.

Logan-Anthi.

Anthi's pov.

''Logan i can care myself. 'I tried to say but he is so stubborn. 'No! I don't live without you while you're in this condition. 'he said and sat on the sofa. 'But Logan,i'm not unable and..and...''And what?Anthi i can't live you with the boys while they're so energetic. 'Guess from who get that said and he rolled his eyes. 'And with the little one there who will be here in 2 MONTHS. 'she said and pointed 2 fingers in my face. 'Let's say that I come. The boys who gonna watch them? 'I asked and cross my arms in front of my chest. 'My parents where Presley is also there. 'she said proudly. 'Then i can come with you.''i said.''YES!''he screamed.''I love you Anthi.''I love you too Logie.''i said and hugged him.''Anthi can i go out with the boys? 'he asked. 'Let me think..''i said and kissed him. 'That i will take it as yes.''he said while he was taken his keys.

The boys.

3rd person pov.

The 4 best friends sat on the table in Sterbucks.''Well how is going?''Carlos asked. 'Very Chloe. 'James said.''Why?What happen?''Logan asked.''She is no coming with us in tour. 'he said. 'That was and i .''Kendall said.'' has a lot work.''Yeap Katelyn too..But it's ok.''Kendall said to him.''So you two?''he asked and ponted to Logan nad Carlos.''What?''they asked in unison.''Will the girls come?''Alexa will come. 'And Anthi too. I don't live her while she is pregnant. 'Logan said.''OK so we're 4 and with the girls 6.''James said.

**PLEASE GUYS TELL ME YOUR OPINION LAST CHAPRTER DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF READERS.;(**

**WILL I CONTINUE IT?^.- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone(: I'm so sorry that i didn't update a lot days later but i'm for ,here is one new ..**

**Enjoy!(:**

_~DAY SEVERANCE!~_

_**-Logan&Anthi-**_

_**Logan's pov.**_

''Babe are you ready? We leave in 10 minutes.''I said while i packed the last packet and the boys run around the house like crazy.''Please boys calm down.''I begged them.

''Where are we going daddy?''Mason asked while stopped to take a breath.

''You two at your grandparents.''I said and pointed them.

''Mommy and you?''Nathan asked and smiled.

''Me and mommy,em,ugh...babe please finish.''I tried to avoid the conversation.

''You are not coming to grandma with us?''

''No 'll go to my work for few days.''I said and kissed both their cheeks.

''I'm readt!''Anthi suddenly said while she walked slowly ththe stairs.

''Why take you so long?''i asked and helped her.

''I had to pee Logan! This babe forced me a lot lately.''she said and the boys laughed.''Are you ready little me?''

''YESS!''they screamed in unison make us both to smile.

''The we leaving.''and then we all walked out of the house.

_**~At Logan's parents house.~**_

We arrived in our destination.I walked oput of the car to take boy's bags while Anthi helped them off the car then come to my direction to help me.I let out a big sigh.

''No Anthi.''i shouted.

''What happen Logan? Are you ok?''she asked worried.

''You are not gonna take anything.''I informed her.

''But Logan..''she stared but i cut ger off.

''No buts..they are too heavy fo you.''she just rolled her eyes and take both boys hands and walked to the door. We talked with my parents and left the boys and greeted them .We started out way to the bus where the boys,Gustavo and Kelly were there and waited us.

_**~With the guys.~**_

_**3rd person pov.**_

''Where they are?''Gustavo complained.

''They have to leave the boys,Gustavo.''Kelly said and everyone rolled their eyes.

''But we leave in 5'.We can leave without them!''he said and everyone could see the smoke coming out of his eyers while he laughed.

''OK but the fans we'll not be very happy without Logie.''Carlos said cheerful.

''I don't care!''Gustavo said annoyed.

''We don't care either !''Kendall said with a fake smile crossing his hand infrond of his chest.

''Dogs just shut upppp!''he scramed and everone take a back step.

''I'm getting boring!''Carlos said again for what seems the hundrend time in 5 minutes.

''Carlitos just stopped please!''Alexa said for the first time today.

''But..ugh! Forgett it!''he said and walked in the bus.

After 2-3 minutes Logan and Anthi arrived and everyone take out a very big sigh!

''There you are!''Kelly said with a smiled and went to hugg them.

''Hey guys!''Anthi said with a big big smile.

''Ohh Anthi..'Kelly started.

''What happen Kelly?''she asked her.

''You are too big!Oh god,when it was the last time i saw you?''she questioned her and hugged her as she could with her big pregnant only giggled and went with ALexa in the car.

''Finally!''Gustavo said from nowhere.

''He is very very angry!''James whispered to Logan and his eyes wide.

''Finally!''Gustavo said.

''Yes Gus!''he said.

''Let's go then everyone!''Kelly said.''Logan put your bags there.''she told him and pointed somewhere at did as he told and everyone hoped to the bus for the big tour!

_**~Somewhere in the middle of the ride!~**_

''What we can do?I'm very bored!''Carlos said and give a peck Alexa's cheek whre she and Anthi were sat on the big sofa on the frond of the bus and chatting .

''Emm i don't know Litos!''Anthi said and give him a hugged while he sat beside her.

''I gave a idea.''James said who was satting in the floor.

''What is?''Kendall asked him.

''We can play truth or dare,what are you say?''he said/asked with a smile on his lips.

''Yeah!We can.''Alexa said.''Logan you will play?''she asked was playing or something on his iPhone all day and he was raised his eyes and looked that everyone eyes was on him.

''What?''he asked.

''You will play?''Carlos asked him.

'Whatever!''he said and sat on the floor with James and Kendall while Anthi,Alexa and Carlos were sitting on the sofa.

''Ok who gonna started?''Kendal questioned.

''Can I?''James said and raised his hand in the air.''I have a good one.''

''Ok!''all said.

''Well emm Alexa.''he said and pointed at her.

''Yes?''she asked a little scary.

''When was your first kiss?''he said his question and put a wide smile on his face.

''My first kiss?I think it was in the first grade on the middle school.''she said''We were at a party,we were dancing and suddenly he i think come towards me and connect his lips on mine and then boom we kissed.''she said and did some strange moves with her hands.

''Aww it's so cute!''Anthi said and was in watched her.

''What?It's hormones!''she said and everyoner laughed.

''Whose next?''Logan said and just then Kelly come to them and informed that they were in their destination.

''We'll contiune at night.''James said and pointed to everyone.

''Where we are?''l;exa asked while looked out the window.

''I thing we are in Michigan.''Logan said and walked out of the bus like everyone else.

~_**Later hat day!~**_

The four boys gave a lot interviews and have a lot meet ups we a few fans where the girls take part.

''Hello!''one little girl said to the girls.

''Oh hello sweetie!''Anthi said and leaned to be in her height.

''Who are you?''the little girl asked and do little circles with her tinny little body.

''I'm Logan's wife.''she said proud.

''Oh welly?she aked with a couldnt said the letter 'R' obviously.

''Yes sweetie.''

''Can i ask you something mowe?she asked once again.

''Of course sweetie!''she told her and hugged her.

''Why you have so big tumy?''

''I have big tummy beacause i have a little baby there.''she informed her.

''And what is it?''

''A little girl like you.''

''Aww!Giwl?''

''Yes baby!''she said a kiss to her little sweet cheek and just then her mother run to her.

''Ohh i'm so sorry!''her mother said while let out a big sigh of relief.

''She is so cute.''Anthi said and stroked her hair.

''Thank you!You are pregnant?''she asked her.

''Yeah.I am.''

''Without be rude,what is the sex?''

''Oh you don't 's girl.''

''Oh first one?''

''No,i have twins boys.''

''Twins boys?Good luck.I have 3 boys and 2 girls.''

''Really?Oh so good.I love kids.''

''Me are here with them?They are fan of Big Time Rush?''

''No,no.I'm Logan's wife.''

''Oh sorry,i'm not know anything for the guys,I worked all day my kids are big fan.''

''Don't worry!''she said with return the smile and take little girl's hand.

''We have to fing the rest of my kids.I'm happy to meet you.''

''Me too and she is so beautiful.''Anthi said and pointed to the girl.

''Thank you.I wish your little one be too.''she said and left.

_**~This night at the bus.~**_

''Where were you girls?''Logan asked.

''We walk a little and we have a chat.''Alexa said.

''OK!''he respond.

''We will continue the game?''James asked.

''Of course!''Anthi said.

''My turn.''Kendall said.''This one is for everyone was your first time?''he asked everyone in the tiny room felt silent.

''Well mine was at 17 with a hot cheek at her house.''James said.

''My first time was when we finished school with my best friend.''Carlos said and looked Alexa.

''It's ok,Los.I think I was at 17 with the leader of the football team.''she said with a smile.

''I was 15!With a hot,very hot girl , who was 20-22.''Logan said and everyone had a socked expression in their faces.

''Really 15 and a hot girl older than you?''Kendall asked.

''Yes!''he said proudly.''She was very hot.''he finished and looked at Anthi who had a very disspointed smile in her went and sat beside her and hugged her.''I'm just kidding there is not girl hotter than you.''and kissed her lips.

''It's ok! I'm not mad.''She said.

''I was 19 and it was with Katelyn.''Kendall said.''Anthi when was your's?''

''And with who?''James said.

''You are very curious!''Carlos said.''Maybe she don't want to tell us.''

''I don't have was 4 yers ago,I was 16 and my first was Logan, And the first time i did it I get pregnant.''she said and looked at Logan who has a wide smile,Very proud that he was her first.

''DIVA!''James told him and everyone laughed.

''I'll go to the bed.I'm sleepy.''Alexa said and headed to the bunks.

''Yeah,Anthi we should go to the bed too.''Logan said and take her hand.

_**~At Midnight!~**_

_****_Boys and girls had a little random with Anthi was in the top left bunk with James under them while he had opposite Carlos and Alexa and Kendall at the top of them.

''Anthi can i asked you something?''Carlos asked.

''Anything you want.''she anwered him.

''What you wil name the baby?''he asked her.

''Yes,what you will be her name?''Kendall asked of nowhere.''You know Kendall work for both.''

''You can name her Carla or Carlita.''Carlos said.

''I'm not gonna name my daughter neither Kendall or Carlita.''Logan said and both let out a dissapointed noises.

''Jamie?''James said with his beg voise.

''Alexa?''She asked too.

''Noway!''Logan said again.

''I will name if i have a second daughter Jamie.''Anthi said.

''Why him?''Kendall and Carlos asked.

''Beacause i have my reasons.''she can imagine James smile.

''OK,then what will name her?''Alexa asked.

''Anthi want to name het after her sister who passed out many years ago.'Logan said.

''How?''

''Rebecca Juliet Henderson.''Logan said and just then they heard a loud bump and a loud 'AHH'.

''What was that?''Kendall asked.

''Me!''Logan said while he stood up.

''What happen?''

''Anthi pushed me.''he said and rubbed his head.

''Why?''

''I don't know!She do it a lot lately when she sleep.''

''She is sleeping now?Two minutes ago she was talking.''Kendall said.

''She was pretty tired!''Alexa said.

'' everyone sleep.''James said.

''Fine mom!''everyone said in unison and laughed.

**Oh please don't kill me.I did my best in this.I don't have idea when i gonna update,maybe next week.I want also your ideas,i will pu anything you want in.**

**Please review:D**


	5. Authors Note:D

**I just have the feel that i need to informed you about the new faces(girls-kids)!**

**Like:Age,personallity,full names, .**

**One more:James wife name.I want to change it to Bridgit.**

**.GIRLS.**

**_Anthi._**

Birthday:27/8-Now age:20.

Personallity:Shy,smart,beautiful,sensitive.

Full name:Anthi Anderson.

Features:She looks like Demi Lovato.

Pregnancies:Twins-16,Daughter-20.

**_Alexa._**

Birthday;27/8-Now age:31.

Personallity:Beautifu,curious,smart.

Full name:Alexa Ellesse Vega.

Features:Her real face.

Pregnancies:Twins-27.

**_Katelyn._**

Birthday:02/11-Now age:30.

Personallity:Precius,a little jealous,nerd.

Full name:Katelyn Marie Tarver.

Features:Her real face.

Pregnancies:1st daughter-26,2sd daughter:27.

**_Bridgit._**

Birthday:18/12-Now age:27.

Personallity:Nerd,shy,intelligent.

Full name:Bridgit Claire Mendler.

Features:Her real face.

Pregnancies:Son-23.

.**Kids.**

**_Nathan-Mason._**

Birthday:10/04/09-Now age:4.

Personallity:Energetic,smart,awesome.

Full names:Nathan Alexander Henderson/Mason Michael Henderson.

Features:Mini Logan.

**_Rebecca._**

Birthday:04/09/13-Now age:-

Full name:Rebecca Juliet Henderson.

Features:Both her parents.

**_Tereza-Julio._**

Birthday:05/03/09-Now age:4.

Personallity:Energetic,shy,intelligent.

Full name:Tereza Alexa Pena/Julio Roberto Pena.

Features:Both their parents.

**_Austin._**

Birthday:19/01/09-Now age:4.

Personallity:Energetic,sensitive,smart.

Full name:Austin Leon Maslow.

Features:Mini James.

**_Rozalia._**

Birthday:29/05/09-Now age:4.

Personality:Energetic,precious,curius.

Full name:Rozalia Margaret Schmidt.

Features:Mini Female Kendall.

**_Christine._**

Birthday:12/10/10-Now age:3.

Personality:Energetic,shy,beautiful.

Full name:Christine Marie Svhmidt.

Features:Mini Katelyn.

**That is all about the new are you think about? Is it good?Just let me know.**

**Please review:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Uff(*_*)Finally i dit it!I'm so sorry guys.I want to say something,beacause in two weeks begin school in my country i won't be able to update(yes and all the summer i did)anyway.I'm not sure but i think i'll update every week on ...**

**Enjoy!(:**

Almost the 2 big months of the big time tour had almost day after day the boys had day they travel all around the world to it is the begging of September and only left 7 more shows,until 16th.

_Carlos pov._

''Yes...no...no... !We'll talk .''i heard Anthi talking on the phone.

''With who you'll talk?''I asked her while she hang up.

''With my mom and Logan's mom.''She said and make her way to the kitchen.

''Really?For our..you know.''I said with winks with my hands whispering.

''Yes and don't speak loud.''She said and take a bite by her big sandwich.

'' what they said?''I questioned while we sat on the couch.

''Well,Pam will come with the boys and my mom will land one day later and they'll sleep on a hotel.''She isn't american,she is from .(^_^) We'll do suprise Logan on his birthday.

''Where is everyone else?''I asked and looked around.

''Gustavo need James and Kendall for i think is with Kelly.''she said.

''Logan? Where is he?''

''I sent him t take me some things.''

''Like what things?''

''Emm...ice-cream,bacon,eggs, these stuffs.''

''But we have them.''I said and open the fridge to find it empty.''What?''I looked at her and she smiled.

''Haha sorry.''she said.

''You ate it all the fridge?''

''No only ,me and the baby.''she said again and smile.

''You're eating a lot.''

''Yes,i'm a big whale.''

''Maybe yes,maybe you're oour little whale.''I said and she then the boys come inside.

'' are you do here?''Kendall asked and sat beside Anthi on couch.

''We were just talking.''she said.

''OK.I'm very tired.''James said and yawned.

''But is only 4 in afternoon James.''I said and we heard a loud thump from outwhere the bus.

''What was that?''Anthi said and we run outside when I helped her sit is so big now.

''Logan?''Anthi thump was was on the floor with 15-20 bags with shops.

''You're OK?''James asked and he and Kendall help him to sit stumble a bit.

''You're ok?''Anthi asked and kiss his lips.

''Now i am!''he said and she giggle.

''Liaaaarrr!''James shouted.

''What is happening here?''someone aked behind us and we jumpd a was Alexa.

''Logan knocked from the bags.''Kendall said and we all walked in the bus.

_After this day._

Everyone was sitting on the small living were chatting and other were surfing in the internet.

''Guys you want some pop-corns to make?''I asked.

''Yes and watch a movie?''Anthi complete.

''Yes it awesome.''Kendall and James have five.

The boys now fighting for the movie,ALexa was trining to sepparate them and Anthi was just sitting there.

_Anthi's pov._

I have very bad pains all day.I think maybe my baby girl will come today.I don't know.I want so bad to scream but i don't want to worry anyone.I mourmoured and Alexa turn her attention on me.

''Are you ok?''She asked.

''Yeah.''I lied.

''Are you sure? You're not looking ok.''

''Yes i'm totally fine.I just want to go to the bathroom.''I said and sit i was walking i felt hot water run my thighs.I walked back to was coming back from the kitchen with a bowl pop-corn.

''Are you pee on you?''Carlos asked and everyone looked what he mean.

''Umm water just broke.''i said and all boys were start to panick while Alexa helped me lie down.

''STOP!''She scream to them and they stopped in horor.

''What are we going to do?''Logan asked.

''You're not have any others kids?''

'''Yes i have.''

''So you're not know what to do?''

''Please stop.''Logan said and come beside me.

''Well,Kendall call Anthi's doctor.''Alexa take my phone ans search for the doctor's come also by my side and both,Logan and James grabbed my hands while Carlos run in the back.

''Are you ok?''Logan asked while contractions starting to play tricks on me and started to scream.

''You're think i'm ok?''i scream even wasn't me,it were hormones.

_Logan's pov._

Anthi started scream even louder and started to tight mine and James hand.

''Aww Anthi you're hurting my hand.''James cried.

''Shut the fuck up.''she scream again.

''Alexa what now?''I asked her.

''Because we're not near any hospital i'll help her.''She said.

''Are you sure you can do it?''

''I don't know but i'll do it for her.''

''Doctor said to wait a bit,to have hot water for the baby and when we arrived in a town to take her in the hospital to check her.

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''Anthi scream again and again and started to running sweat from her head and just then Carlos was back.

''Whar are you do?''James asked.

''I bring the camera.''He said and showed us the thing.

''You're going to videography my wife's lower things?''I asked him with disbelief.

''Yeah,why?''everyone turn to see him.

''Are you serious?''I rolled his eyes.

''We can to ohhh finished this ohhh please?''Anthi sat in frond of Anthi's legs spread them wide and help het to take the clothes out and Carlos beside her recording.

''In three you start to push.''She said and pointed her fingers.

''One''

''Two''

''Three'

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''she started to push very hard and melted our hands.

''A bit more sweetheart.''Alexa said.

''Oh goddd-ohh''

''I see the head.''Alexa said.

''Oh my god i can't anymore.''

''Yes you can. I'm not let you stop. Do it for me. 'she looked in my eyes trying to smile when push again hard.

''Awwwwwww.''Anthi and James cried in unison. I'm wonder he wasn't with Bridgit when she was on lubor? Just then little cried feel the room.

''Kendall bring a towel!''Alexa yelled.

''Is she ok?''i asked almost cried.

''Logan?''

''I love you so much! 'I said and she gave me a tried smile. Kendall hang Alexa wet towel to clean her and then we saw a small blanket. She gave her to Anthi.

''Aww she is so precious. 'I said and looked at her. She has our color eyes, brown, Anthi's curly hair and nose and mine lips.

''She is wonderful!''James said and smiled.

''Our little Rebbeca.''Anthi said and I smiled. We all help Alexa to clean everything and with a premonition i had we take with us the baby clothes.

_After 2 hours._

Boys went to sleep while me, Anthi and Alexa were on the coach watching a movie. Little Rebecca was sleeping peaceful in her mommy's hands.

''Logan?''I heard a voice calling my name which took me out of the thoughts. I looked up to see my beautiful wife.

''Yes babe? 'I asked with a smile.

''Look!''She said point to the little girl.

''Oh she is so beautiful. 'I said and she giggle.

''She smile in her sleep like you. If she gonna be like you and your sons I'm gonna die. 'she said and we laughed.

''Now you said it we have to call my mom. 'I said.

''I have a better idea. How is if you call Presley to tell her to call you for a video chat. I don't think the boys will sleep this our is 9 o'clock. 'she said.

''The best idea ever. 'I said and i look for my laptop and my i call Presley to call for a video chat we were ready to show the baby.

''How are you guys?''Presley asked.

''Is daddy and mommy?''Nathan asked trying to look in the camera while Mason did the same.

''I want to see them. I can't Nathan leave the camera.''

''No i want to see them the camra.''I was laughing so hard that i didn't even realise Presley shouted them to stop.

''Sit both of you in my lap so you can see them. 'She said them. They giggle when see me.

''Hi daddy! 'they said in unison.

''Where are my big boys?''

''When you gonna come? We missing you. 'Mason said trying hard not to cry.

''Where is mommy?''Nathan asked searching in the camera for Anthi.

''Right here. But first i want to say something. OK?''They nodded.

''We have a surprised for you. Anthi come here. 'I yelled her. She come beside me with Rebecca in her hands. They don't notice it yet.

''What is the suprised dad?What is it?''Nathan asked.

''Logan? Oh god don't tell me.''Presley scream and we smiled.

''What is it?''they asked again in unison.

''Boys look better.''Anthi said.

''We do mom.I can't find where is our toys.''Nathan said.

''Toys?Who talk for toys?''I asked.

''No toys?Then what is?''Mason pick up Rebecca to see her scream.

''Is the baby here?''Mason asked.

''Yes!She is here.''Anthi said.

**I can't say is i don't have more time to write.I t is good?The baby born on 4th September 2013!Yeyy! **\(^_^)/.**I don't know when I'm gonna update again.I'll buy new phone and If I can write from there I'll do it.(:**

**Please review!:D I know a lot of people read this story so please do this favour for me and 3 days ago was my birthday so do it as a ?(: **


	7. Chapter 6

**New .Sorry for the late update!I want to share this with my readers.I want so much to sent me your ideas because i don't have any others and can i do it more drama?Sent me!(:**

**Also,Logan&Carlos are 30 and Kendall&James 29.**

**Enjoy!(:**

**_James pov._**

I wake up from little cries.I open my eyes to close it again.Τhe light was so bright.I hear again the cries,I don't remeber them my mind finally clear.I stood up to see Anthi sitting on couch feeding Rebecca.

''What are you doing there?''I asked her and she jumped a little.

''Holy crap 're scared me.''She said and laughed.

''Sorry!''

''I'm feeding her.''

''Yes?And where is the bottle?''I asked and search little.

''The small babies don't drink yet from bottles.''She said softy.

''And where they drink?''I asked confused.I don't really know anything from babies because when Austin was little i was on ...Yeah.

''They drink from their mom breast.''She said simple and looked down at Rebecca who looked up at her mommy.

''Really?I didn't know it!''I said and sat beside then Rebecca stop drinking and looked at me.

''Hey Becky!''I said and wave was trying to open her mouth to said something but the only that escaped was a baby noise.I smiled at her.

''She is so precious.''I said at Anthi and she smiled.

''Yeah,She is like angel.''She said.''Emm James can you hold her to put my T-shirt on?''.

''Of course,i will love it.''She gave her to me and dressed up.

''Where is everyone?''I asked and looked around.

''Alexa and Carlos go out like lovely couple and Kendall Logan still sleep.''She said take Rbecca from me.

''Ohh.''I only said.

''I'll burp her and I'll make breakfast.''She said and place the bay on her right shoulder.

''What are you think if i made breakfast?Ehh?''I asked her and i understandd from her eyes how much she needed it.

''Can you?I didn't sleep a lot last first day always is so difficult.''She said and sigh in relief.Ι kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen.

**_Minutes before the sound check._**

''Girls you must come!''Logan said pointed at them.

''And why that?''Alexa asked.

''Because i have Anthi a little suprised.''He said and winced.

''What surprise?''She asked.

''You'll see babe! 'he said and peck her lips.

We were ready for sound check. We greeted the fans when Logan said he want to know the fans of course we know what because he said that he would tell about Rebecca and show some photos about her which take them yesterday and today all day!He is so crazy.

''So guys,yesterday was my 4th second of my life.''Logan said.

''Which were the other 3rd?''One fan asked.

''Yeah were?''Carlos sasked.

''I know his fist was when he meet me.''Kendall said and everyone laughed.

''Haha he think that everyone need Kendall.''Logan said and everyone laughed once again.''Well,the first was when I meet my beautiful wife, second was when I married her.''He said and lost in his thought when he said this.

''The other 2?''One fan asked again.

''The third was when my boys born,Mason and the fourth I'll let you understand alone.''He said and waved to show the then in the big screen showed a big photo of Rebecca while Logan had her in his arms and we around more photos showed and then we turned to the fans.

''So you understand?''Logan asked.

''Your baby girl born?''A fan asked in the second line.

''Yesss!''He said with proud.

''Which is her name?''

''Rebecca Juliet.''Logan answered again.

'''She is so beautiful.''Carlos said.''You agree guys?''

''YES!'' when they shouted with so joy I felt the stage move.

''I want to say that I LOVE so much Anthi. She is my everything and mean a lot for me, she is my life. I just want she know this.'' Logan said and smiled wide.

**_Backstage with girls.(3rd person pov.)_**

When Anthi heard every word Logan had said tears had just showed in her chocolate smiled wide like Logan did seconds later and kissed Rebecca's little head. Alexa saw all the scene and she had cried with joy for her best friend. Anthi mean a lot for her. She 5 years later saved her.

_Flashback:_

'_'Please leave me alone.'' Someone cried. Alexa had just left from the studio where she met her boyfriend, Carlos, where he was with his band mates direct a episode from their tv stopped her moves to heard where the voice come from._

_''Please Mike. Leave me. I'm begging you.'' Someone cried louder._

_''Beg more. I'm not leave you. You gonna paid. I said not leave the house.'' A male voice said._

_''Mike please! I just went to buy food.'' Now a she male voice._

_''Liar! You're big liar.'' He said again._

_''I'm not lying. Please.'' she begged just found that a girl, maybe 15 years old and a guy in his early 20s. The girl was lying on the ground and the guy was on top on her. She was hitting him to leave her._

_''Hit as much as you want. You going to paid. Slut!''He said. His hands move down in the girl's skirt and remove the skirt and her panties. He then started to unbutton his jeans. Alexa run to their side screaming to him to leave the girl._

_''Leave her, bastard.'' She scream to him. He turned to her direction._

_''Is not your problem.'' He said and turned his attention to the girl under him. She hitting him while screaming for help. Alexa run to him and start hit him try to move from the girl. The 2/4 of big time rush boys walking out of the studio where they heard the screams. They turned their attention to the 3 people. The one seemed familiar._

_''Alexa?''Carlos,one of the boys asked. She turned to them and start to scream them for help. The boys run to them and started to move the guy from the girl._

_''You all gonna paid this.''Mike,the guy said to them and start running leaving them._

_''You're ok?''Logan the other boy asked giving the girl his took it and stand up._

_''I think!Thank you so hundred times thank you!''The girl said._

_''It is not problem is your name?''Logan asked her._

_''Anthi. You're from Big Time Rush right?''She asked while a smile inform in her face._

_''Yes we are. 'Carlos said._

_''Oh my god. I'm a huge fan of you.''Anthi said once again._

_''Really? How old are you?''Logan asked her._

_''I'm 15.'''She said with smile._

_''Em..um..you'll do something right now. 'Logan asked._

_''No. I'm not and I don't want go home right now alone. Why?''Anthi answered him._

_''You want to come with us for a drink, something?''Logan asked her and smiled._

_''I'll love it! Thank you!''She said again._

_''And I'll come home with you later. And don't said no ,I'm not gonna leave you alone. Okay?''Logan informed her and raised his eyebrows._

_''Are you kidding me? You'll come with me?''He just nod._

_''I'll do it with all my heart.'' He said and they went for a drink._

_End flashback._

This is how Anthi and Logan Alexa of course how met her and become bestfriends.

The boys take a break and went backstage.

''So how it was?''Logan asked run to Anthi. She was smiling.

''Logan you are amazing! I love you too so much!'' She said and they kissed.

''Get a room.'' James said annoyed. Logan just blow him a kiss and of course James rolled his eyes.

**Done!:) I don't know if i is bog or small but i update it for you,just not to wait!And as i said sent me your ideas.3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!;D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:First of all i want to thanks the best people who review a lot! **musicrox14 ,GabeRusher,misslittlemaslow21 ,alekat95.**You guys rock!Anyway,here is one another capter and I say it again i don't realy know when i'm gonna update because i start school in one day and one more thing I fix the broblem with the missing letters.(:**

**Enjoy! :D**

**_3rd person's pov._**

The tour had officially fand everyone continue their normal girls,Katelyn and Bridgit found that the baby girl had finally arrived they started screaming like parents of the couple had visited their girls had made a small party for Rebecca and everyone was ,girls and of course the the kids see the little tiny baby had almost cried and wanted badly to play with her.

* * *

Today is Logan's is now 30.

''Happy birthday Logie-bear.''Anthi scream out and jumped on his back.

''Thank you stop this stupid nickname.'''He said and rolled his eyes for the old nickname.

''But you are my Logie-bear,don't you?''She asked and smiled.

''Yeah...''he said and just then the little twins boys run the stairs to their daddy to wish with they turn their ''Happy birthdays''.

''Happy birthday daddy!''They scream in unison and kissed both his cheek in dimples.

''Thank you little guys.''He said and started tickling laughed so hard who someone upstairs cry loud.

''Oh god you wake her up.''Anthi said and run up to take get in the pinky room and went to the white and pink was lying the ting baby with oponed eyes and looking around.

''Hey baby girl.''Anthi said and looked down down at smiled up at do it a lot lately,specific in her mommy.

''You want to go to wish daddy happy birthday.''She said and place the baby in her went downstairs to find the three boys of her life watching morning giggles feel the room when the baby smiled up at her big brothers.

''Hello lil sis.''Nathan said and kissed het little cheek.

''I love you Becky.''Mason smiled and kissed also giggled like the attension she then Logan stood up and take Rebecca from kissed her head,hand,cheek,all of her.

''Hey little princess.''He said.

''Hello daddy.''Anthi said in her baby voice pretend to be Rebecca.

''I'm gonna go to play with her in the bedroom to changed also.''He said and made his way to the gave Anthi and the boys the chance to give Logan their presents.

''Okay,who want to help me make daddy breakfast?''Anthi asked turn her attension to the boys in front of her.

''Me,me!''They said cheerful in unison raised their little hands in the air.

''Let's go,and after will do our secret present to ?''She asked and they nodded their heads and run to the kitchen.

They made a special breakfast for the birthday placed the food in tablet while the boys went to their room to get their made paintings and cards and with Anthi's help write their wishes.

Anthi and boys went to the bedroom and knock the opened to find Logan fully dressed to play with his daughter on the bed and she softy laughing.

''Happy birthday again daddy!''boys shouted not to smiled widely.

''This is for me?''Logan asked pointed to the nodded.''Thank you so much.''He said and kissed both gave him the tablet and he found the cards.

''What is these?''Logan asked.

''These are our presents.''Mason said and smiled.

''Oh thank you buddies.''He said and opened the cards and read them.''Aww i love them!Thank you!''.

''And we have something more.''Anthi said and opened her's and Logan's wardrobe and take out a small box.''Here we go!''She said and placed the box on his hands.

''More?Thank you!''He opened the box to find a watch with Batman smiled widely.''It's awesome.I love it.''he said and kissed her lips.

''You're welcome Logan!''She said and kissed back.

* * *

''Happy birthday buddy.''James,Kendall and Carlos said and hugged Logan.

''Thank you guys.''He said.

''We gonna celebrate tonight,right?''James asked.

''Of course we'kk do.''Kendall said and place his hands on Logan's shoulders.''Only once someone turned 30 and had 3 kids.''

''Yeah?And where we go?''Logan asked rolling his eyes.

''In a whorehouse.''Carlos said.

'In a what?''Logan asked with widened eyes.

''You hear.''James said and take a sip of his drink.

''No i don't want to go there.''Logan said annoyed.

''Why Logan?''Kendall asked.

''I don't i want to fuck i want i have a hot chick in my house.''Logan said simply.

''We too.''They said in unison.

''Yeah,but meine just tuned 20 and when i want to i fuck her.''Logan said and smiled.

''Right!''They said with a dissapoint smirk.

''Now you shut up!''Logan said and smiled proudly.

''Yes but we have too hot cheeks in our house.''Kendall said suddenly.

''But not 20 years old and who just had a birth.''Logan said.

''You tun on when Anthi had births?''Carlos asked and laughed.

''Yes i do!.''Logan said giving him a glare.

''You are weird.''James said him.

''And?''Logan questioned.

''Anyways,you gonna come tonight?''Kendall asked.

'' you want we'll go to a bar.''Logan said and stand left a stong breath.

''Okay, are you going?''They said/asked.

''To buy condoms.I don't have any of themGood bye.''Logan said boys looked in each other with wide eyes.

* * *

Red,gree,yellow,blue lights feel the boys were sitting on the bar drinking beer.

''You regret?''James asked turn to Logan.

''Huh?''

''You regret it?''He asked once again and take a sip of his beer.

''Noooooooooooooooo!''Logan scream,but it felt like a mouce scream.

''Okay, get it.''James said.

'''But is god and here?Ehh?''Logan said and smiled

''Yeah,but is nothing in front of a worehouse.''Kendall suddenly yelled when he finally take his just stick out his tongue.

''Look Logan.''James said him and point to a blonde girl in the right side of them starring Logan.

''So?''He asked little annoyed of their behavior.

''She is starring at you idiot!''He said rolling his hazel eyes.

''She is not my i have a wife and 3 kids.''Logan reminded him point in front of his face three fingers.

''Stop it now,we know everything for you.''James said very very annoyed and turn his chair in the bar.A lot of people,men-women,dancing in the rhythm of the music.

''You'll dance then?''He asked suddenly tired to turn Logan's desicion.

''Maybe yes,maybe is all this James?Why are you want so much to go there?''He finally asked him.

''Ehh,i don't want to go there.I just do it for you.''James said drinking the last sip of his beer and made nod to the barman.''One whiskey.''

''Then stop ?''He pointed and sit up from his chair and made his steps to the dance floor.

''Where are you going?''

''To danc-ce.''He yelled.

''Okay i'll come with you.''He infomed him and follow him.

**_After 3 hours._**

The four best friends are more than are 10 times drunken than normal say they're don't even know who they are.A guy who works with the at the studio found them trinking who knows the 30th drink that night.

''Hey guys!''Jakson,the guy,waved at them walking to their looked up at him and a big widely smile across their stood up and walk to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

''Wazzzzzzaaa Jakson?''He asked him and fell on the floor insensible.

''Are you drunk?''He asked them looking to the insensible Carlos,at them and again to Carlos.

''We? Of course not!''Kendall said laughing.

''Okay but I'll go you to your houses.''He told them start pulling up Carlos from the floor.

''We don't really bother at all.''Logan said trying to sitting one by one manage to put all of them in his car to drive them to their Carlos,Kendall,James and last Logan.

* * *

_**Anthi's pov.**_

**__****04.18.**

****The clock doesn't come back the funny is that i don't even know where he is and his phone is closed.I'll fuck hit him when he came i was trying to sleep i heard a few knocks.I sit up and went as fast as i could to the door to find a guy holding someone?

''Hey Anthi.''the sit up guy said.

''Hi,..Jakson is that you?''I ased him finally understand that was him.

''Yeah,sorry for this late visit but i find this over the club i was.''He said and put Logan on the couch who was really laughinf like crazy.

''What happen?'I asked him looking openly incensed Logan.

''He was with the guys over the club and he had a few drinks.''he told me and he went to the door to leave.

''Thank you so much.I own you.''i said him.

''Oh you're don't own night.''He waved at me and left.I turned to Logan who was watching me halp asleep.

''Hey babe!''He said smiling.

''Are you crazy?I asked him annoyed for his behavior.I crossed my hands in front of my chest waiting for his answer.

''I'm crazy and it's true.I'm crazy for you.''He sing to me.I just rolled my eyes and went a lot minutes late i heard his big stong foots coming near our maybe hitting at all the walls.I laughed a door opened a little and his head popped in.

''Babe?''He asked.I don't answer i don't anser him he come inside and pulled all his clothes with his underware and climped on the bes beside me.I was facing the wall and he was behind me huggind me from behind.I could feel his hard member pressing in my back.

''Babe?''I dont answer.'' you mad?''He asked worred in his voice.

''YES!''I softy scream to him.

''Please don't remember it's my ?''He begged.I couldn't anymore be mad at him.I turned to face he fully now dark eyes.

''Okay,okay.I'm not mad at you.''I said and peck his lips.I could feel him smile into the kiss.

''Can i ask you something?''He asked broking the kiss.I just nod.''Can we?''he asked and looked down at his member,which was begging for attension.

''It's your birthday,so i'll do anything want the birthday you want?''I asked him pussed him back at the bed and sut on him.

''I want...first of all.''He start and grabbed my hair and push me upand put me on my knees.''Suck it.''He ordered.I take his dick in my hand and start to rub it.I took hald of it and stopped for a little to get used to Logan had other plans,he arch up his legs and put all of his member in my nouth.I moaned head pull up and down sucking him a few strikes.

''Anthi i'm gon-na...oh.''He didn't finished his sentence when he dropped his warm seed deep in my throat.I sallowed all of it down and pull of.I looked up in his eyes.

''Then what?''I asked him

''Come here.''He said and give me his hands.I take it and he pulled me again on looked down at our odies and places his dick in my wate pussy.I didn't wore any underware because i had planned to do this which was mine present for pulled up my nightsatnd up and start rub my breast one by one.

I moaned loud and start ride him from the begging moaned with me loud enough.

''You..like..it?'I managed to say between my moans.

''Are you kidding me?''He said with one breath laughing a little.''Oh you're so thight and .''

''Logan?''I tried to take his head was back and his lips drawning the word 0 with his hands holding my didn't looke at me.''Logan!''I shouted to finally looked at me.

''Yeah?''He groan.

''You do wear comdom,don't you?''I asked him.I'm not ready for a 4th baby that isn't yet one month.

''Fuck,fuck!''He said and i understand that hewwasn't.

''You gonna pulled ?''I asked him looking in his eyes.

''Pff,okay,okay.''He said little dessapointed.

''You don't want?''I asked him with a laugh.

''No i don' can i come inside you?''He begged.

''Yes you can.''I let him do what his 's his more hard thrust and i came hard moaned his couldn't more and he came deep inside me screaming my enough to hear all the neighbors.

_**Logan's pov.**_

That was the best sex i ever had.I looked at Anthi as she move out of drop of mix of our comes fell from her.I smiled,a big smile.I hugged her.

''I love you babe.''I said and kissed her head.I could feel her smiling against my chest.

''Me happy birthday.''She said.

'' I wa-''I didn't finished my sentence when small cries heard from the room next to us.

''Oh god,we are too lud we wake her up.''Anthi said and sit up and went next dor.I laughed smiling.I had the best birthday and the best family a man could ask for.

* * *

**That was one another capter!How it was? I put a smut inside because i didn't put for some capter.I want to say that I'll put ahead a few ideas that my best friend musicrox14 gave me so i want to thank you one more think Thank you so much for the 800+ reads this story i want so much to read your ,please*Katie's puppu eyes*!**

**Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Α/Ν:Okay,I don't know why it lost anyone know please message for the late update,I had school and english lessons so..yeah.**

**This is a new one ...**

**Enjoy it!(:**

Drin,drin.

Logan rolled on the right side of the bed groan reach for his night table for his ringing he finally find it,it fall on the also groaned by the loud noise now finall awake.

''Please Logan answer the damn phone!''She said him clearly annoyed.

''Now,now!''He answered her finally found the phone and raised from the floor.''Yes?''

_''Hey Logan.''It Logan's mom._

''Hey mom,how are you?''He asked her while rubbing his eyes.

_''I'm fine,what about you?''She asked him with joy on her voise._

''Totally are you happy?''

_''Well,that's why I called we take Presley's examination results.''She told him._

''And? What happen?''He asked her with happy and stood up from bed.

_''Well,she pass them and she pass in medical school.''She told him and almost scream of joy._

''Really? That is great news.I'm proud of her.''

_''Where Anthi pass?''She asked._Anthi stopped school for one year when she find that she was pregnant with she continued after she gave birth so now she will pass in where ever university she wants.

''Well I don't doesn't went just awaken.''He said.

''_Okay last medical school is there to Los Angeles so I thought if Presley can come there to leave for the school.''She told him with hope in her voice._

''Are you asking? She must come 'll talk .''He said and hang turned to find Anthi full dressed smile to him.

''What happen?''She asked walking to the door.

''Presley pass to medical school.''He said and together went downstairs to made breakfast to find the two energetic boys watching their morning cartoons.

'' .''She said and opened the bridge.

''You're going to see for you?''Logan asked her and made his way to his sons.

''Of course Logan!''She said and turn her gaze to look at him.

''Oh.''It was all his reason he wants like this it was because he didn't want her to go to was too kids,the house and the was just too much.

''Logan,we talked about 's my future.''She said and was very tired about this.

''I know babe but I don't want know what I mean.''He said and sat beween Mason and Nathan.

''Logan I don't want to start again.I'l' go whereever I passed and we'll see later what we going to do later.''She said and had made breakfast and made the table.''Boys the food is ready.''She informed two little boys ran to their seats and started to eat.

''Easy buddies!''Logan said them and they smiled,a bride smile.

''Mommy when we'll go school?''Nathan asked.

''Well,we going to see today with mommy's ?''Anthi said to him and kissed his cheeck.

''Okaay mommyyy!'''He shouted happy.

''But first we'll wate Becky wake up,then go to schools and finally we'll go to stor to buy ,what are you say?''She asked both of them.

''Sure!''The twins said in smiled to them and looked over Logan who had a annoyed look on his sigh loud enough for snap him out of his looked up at her and blow her a kiss.

* * *

Logan had gone for a little while to the studio with the guys while Anthi and the kids were still home dressed for they ride.

''Okay,listen 'll hold together to not get lost while mommy hold ?''She asked nodded their heads and placed the baby gilr on her looked down at her and Becky was sleeping peaceful with a smile on her three kids smile on their sleep just like their father.

She grabbed the keys of car and left the house.

_At school._

Anthi reach over the white paper to find her name.A,b,c,d,e,f,g, it was her name._**Anthi Henderon:Medical School.(:p)**_

When Anthi looked at it she almost broke in was her dream to be a now it comes is going to be a looked down at her right when a small hand pulled her pants.

''Yeah babe?''She asked Mason who did this.

''Mommy why are you crying?''He asked.

''Because mommy pass to a doctor school.''She told him in more easy words to smiled proud of his mommy.

''Now we'll go to buys our school bags?''He asked her.

''I want Batman.''

''I want spiderman.''The little loud boys scream enought to get all other people looked around and fast puss the boys to the car smiling to she got to the car she grabbed her phone and keyboard the number of one of her best friends,Bridgit.

Beep,bep.

_''Hey Anthi.''_Bridgit voice heard on the other side of the phone after 2 with 3 minutes.

''Hey Bridgit.I called you because I run a party.''Anthi said to her.

_''Really? Why?''_She asked her.

''Suprised I'll tell you the girls.''She told her.

_''Okay,I'll call you soon.'' _Bridgit said and the two girls hand looked at the mirror showing a little girl asleep and two young boys watching cartoons at the small TV's the car has.

''What you said boys? Spiderman and batman schoolbags?''She asked them with a smile.

''YEP!''The shouted in unison.

''Okay,stop shout, your babysister is asleep.''She said and the boys giggled and places a kiss in each cheek of the girl.

* * *

Κnock,knock.

''Hey girls!''Anthi said when she opened the door.

''Hey babe!''Alexa said and each girl hugged walced to the living room while the kids run outside to play.

''Now why you doing this party?''Katelyn asked her and Bridgit with Alexa nodded in agreement.

''Well i'm going to be a doctor,I pass to the medical school!''Anthi souted and and all had a beat hug congrats her.

''That is so amazing! You told to Logan?''Bridgit asked her and Anthi's big smiled fainted.''Ohh what happen now?''She asked again and went and sat beside Anthi hugging her.

''Logan had told me that he doesn't want me to go.''Anthi said with tears in her eyes.

''Sshh, he doesn't want?''Bridgit asked her while with her thump wiped her tears.

''He said that i have to looke after the kids.''She now cried out.

''He can't told you this.''Katelyn said anaible to believe it.

''Yes he did!''Anthi shouted crying even louder.

'Okay,okay but only you can decide what to do!''Katelyn said her with a smile trying to comfort her.

''Maybe you right!''Anthi said and gave everyone a small then whispers heard from the girls looked to the direction the noices heard knowing they are from the Rebecca's got up and went to the room.

Anthi pussed the door slowly and what they saw it was kids,seven tiny bodies,three girls and four boys were placed in the pink crib watching the little girl insied it now wide awake looked confused up at them.

''She is so beautiful.''Christine said,one of Kendall's daughters.

''I agree with you!''Tereza said,Carlo's daughter.

''You know something boys?''Austin,James son asked the boys.''We have to make a 're going to protect every girl we have in this family.''He said and the other three boys agree placed their tiny hands in front of them.

''Promise!''They said in unison and their raised their hands in the scene was playing in front of girls eyes it was just were watching silent and when the children try to get out of the room they meet their gave them a smile and run past them.

Bridgit run to the crib looking down to the little girl looking around shaking her legs and sucking her tiny laughed and placed her in her hands.

''Aww she is so beautiful!''She said.

''You love ?''Alexa asked her.

''Yeah,their little bodies,hands,feet,Their nose, !''She said.

''So asked James for another baby!''Anthi said looking somewhere for a diaper.

''Yeah,we been trying for two weeks now.''Bridgit said.

''That is wonderful.''Katelyn said.

''What about you?''Bridgit asked her.

''Well,i want a boy but we don't trying or something.''She said a little embarassing.

''Yes I want to a baby but I'd maybe said not if is like Carlos or the twins.''Alexa said too.

''Yes i agree 're super heepers.''Anthi said.''Bridgit give me Rebecca to change her diaper.''

''Here!''Bridgit said and places Rebecca on the change table.

''You all must have a baby right in this age when you tell they going to be parents is more emm more preferable beause they do you presents or something.''Anthi said.

''You know for these things.''Alexa said and scooted her laughing.

''Oh please sut up.''Anthi said.

''Yes is real.''Katelyn said.

''Anyways we must go down before the maniacs down destory the house!''Bridgit said and walked downstairs,Rebecca with them.

* * *

''Good nght guys,and congrats Anthi.''Alexa and Katelyn said walking out when they guys had finally arrived from work 2 hours before.

''Thank you!''Anthi said and hugged them goodbye.

When everyone finally left Anthi was alone with Logan sitting on the couch watching TV while the kids were fast start kissed Logan's neck,sucking to be he wasn't kissing his lips,his face but he wasn't pulled back.

''What happen Logan?''She asked worried.

''Nothing!''He respond.

''Not nothing,You have something.''She said.''I did somethinf wrong?''She asked him.

''You want the truth?''He asked and she just noded.''You did.''

''What? When?''She asked confused.

''You can't go to the can't leave the .You just can't!''He said now yelling to her.

''Logan what are you talking about? I'm not going to another 's something like is my dream,you know that! You can't just said this,you have to be bymy side! I'm already a year back,just beacuse you asked me.''She now sreamed with tears in her eyes.

''You can't go Anthi.''He said again.

''No I'm going Logan,it's my dream!''She informed once again.

''I know this you can't go you have three kids to take care.''He said pointed upstairs.

''You must knew that when you fucked me and knocked me four years ago.''She shouted scocked with her words.

''Fuck you? You know that you wanted this too.''He said,angry in his eyes.

''Yes I wanted but you coulld have used a condom not just give your sperm to strangers.''She told him.

''Give my sperm to strangers?' You weren't a stranger you were my girlfriend.''He said.

''Yes I was but you could use a condom if you didn't want kids,You know!''She said.''If you believed the kids now are a problem and that you can't take care of them once just said they were mistakes and I'll leave you Logan forever.''She screamed to him.

''I never said that they are 're my angles,they're a creature we made together 're half of can't be mistakes.''He said now calming a little.''And I can't take care of them for once.''

''We'll see this.''She said getting up,grabbing her car keys leaving him alone with the kids.

* * *

**Okay this is a new for the late update:school!**

**Enjoy! And tell me your opinion!^_^**


End file.
